Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices are used in a wide variety of products such as automobile airbag systems, control applications in automobiles, navigation, display systems, inkjet cartridges, and so forth. MEMS devices include, for example, pressure sensors, accelerometers, gyroscopes, microphones, digital mirror displays, micro fluidic devices, and so forth. Continuous progress is being made in MEMS device technology and fabrication efficiency. Indeed, productivity gains from advances in MEMS device technology and fabrication efficiency underlie the modern economy, making it possible to implement various MEMS devices in a wide variety of products.